


A little Break

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural/Angel, Dean/Faith, cigarettes & alcohol<br/>A series of unconneted ficlets in the same verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Faith looked up when the door opened. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Dean who had fled, the older Winchester brother had looked as bored as she trapped in a discussion between Giles and Dawn about the grammar of Aramaic.

Dean looked to her cigarette and up to her face. “You have another?” He looked like he really needed the nicotine, so she gave him her last one. The look of bliss after he inhaled the first time was familiar.

“It's been a while since your last one?” Dean snorted. “You've met my brother. He's annoying enough without reason, he got so bad about me smoking it was easier to quit.” Faith nodded, she had gotten the same from a number of people. “I know what you mean, but I don't get it. With our job we won't get old enough to get lung cancer anyway.”

“That was my argument as well, didn't help.”

They sat there in silence enjoying their cigarettes, both happy to be away from Giles, Willow and Sam nerdgasming over one thing or another.

“We just need a drink and this would be perfect.” a quiet evening, not having to look after the mini Slayers... Faith loved what she was and what she did, but it was still great to get a break from time to time. She felt something beside her and took the bottle with a little smile. Yes, she would enjoy this little break


	2. 2.

Another day, another impending apocalypse.

Till they found the lair of the Sesslek demons and could stop them from their third attempt of world domination in 6000 years, Faith used the time to get a little training. The other Slayers were either out patrolling, doing their homework or doing anything else with the training room being hers alone.

She heard the door and boots coming in her direction, human, no danger. After she was through with her routine she looked up to find Winchester assessing her moves.

“Back again? What brings you to Cleveland?”

“Your Watchers asked for a Japanese book Bobby had lieing around. We had a job in the area and played delivery boys.”

“You had a job in the area?” That was not a good sign. The two different kinds of Supernatural beings and magics tended to keep to themselves, with Cleveland being a hell mouth and a beacon for her kind of baddies, his kind of baddies should be far, far away.

A snort. “A necromancer. Demons I get, humans are crazy.”

Faith would sign that. His kind of witches that got their power from alliances with demons – and not their own demons but the hell kind – were bad enough on their own, adding necromancy just made everything so much worse. She remembered Willow's reaction of hearing of witches using demonic powers, it hadn't been pretty.

“You want to spar?” It would help him get some of the energy out he was practically bursting with and she would enjoy a little match. Yes, Dean was a regular human but he was used to fighting beings that were stronger than him. A few years ago she would have offered him a different way to get rid of that energy, one that they would also both enjoy. She thought he would have been up for a little mutual beneficial romp, but they were building a nice relaxed friendship and this wasn't the right time.

“Weapons?”

Faith nodded and got ready for her sparring session. The Sesslek wouldn't know what hit them.


	3. 3

“Surprised to see you here. What happened, got so bored In Cleveland you came to play with us now?” Dean concentrated back on his car after commenting her being there and did something she couldn't see. As much as Faith liked a nice car or motorcycle, she had no interest in the mechanics of them, but she enjoyed watching an attractive sweaty mechanic working on them. Like now.

“Sadly, no. There is a peace treaty between two demon species they are working on after 1200 years of war. They asked for a Slayer delegation for the formal signing. It's supposed to keep the possible protesters in check.”

That got a small chuckle out of Dean. “Ah, the joys of politics. And your signing is here in the area or are we just a little stop before it goes back on the road?”

“Just a stop, we have to drive up to Canada. We wanted Willow to bring us, but they don't allow magic around them.”

She listened back to the other slayer in the house and could here Vi in a discussion with Bobby. The older hunter would say something when Vi got to be too much for him, Faith was sure.

She spotted the green box and got two beers out.

Dean took his beer and went back to thinking about the engine. “A little trip up North, sounds fun.”

Of course the guy who drove everywhere would say that. Faith far preferred the instant convenience of Wiccan Air.

She relaxed, drank her beer and watched a sweaty and dirty Dean Winchester slave over his car on a sunny afternoon. Perhaps driving wasn't as convenient but this little stop at Singer Salvage did have its own perks.


End file.
